


World Without End

by hachoel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachoel/pseuds/hachoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if story in which the gates of hell are closed without Sam having to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Without End

“Here, Dean.”  
Sam leans down and puts his first grandson in Dean’s lap. Sam’s wife, Rose, and their son, David - who holds the baby’s mother’s hand in his - watch warmly as Dean cradles his grandnephew, entranced. Castiel - invisible except to Dean and Sam - looks over Dean’s shoulder and beams happily when the baby catches his eye.  
Sam’s eyes are intent on Dean; his big brother’s face glows with delight and he seems lost for words. “He... he looks great.” Dean’s voice falters. Then his eyes are drawn to Sam. “Thank you.” Dean says softly.  
The brothers exchange meaningful looks; they know they are both recalling the memory of their conversation from decades ago.  
*  
“Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me, Dean!” Sam cried out in desperation. “If I’m to have a wife, kids and grandkids, then you’re to be there to meet them all. You’re gonna hold every one of my grandkids in your arms and let me hold yours.” He shook his brother roughly by the shoulders, feeling the sting of tears that were threatening to spill. “You gotta promise me!” Sam’s hot glare pierced Dean, who stared back at him with the same intensity.  
*  
As it turned out, however, the latter half of the promise has never been fulfilled. After his first marriage broke up, Dean didn't get married again and never had a child.  
*  
One year after the conversation took place, the Winchester brothers managed to close the gates of Hell for good. Another year went by and there came their last hunting trip. It was Sam who suggested that they go hunting together for the last time ‘before we kiss our old life goodbye’. Sam and Rose had already set the date for their wedding, and Dean would be attending it with his young girlfriend, Krissy, if the couple didn't have another big fight before the event. The Winchester brothers’ final case proved to be a run-of-the-mill vengeful spirit; a conventional salt and burn took care of it. The brothers got back to the motel much earlier than they had expected.  
When Dean got out of the shower, Sam was talking on his cell phone with his bride-to-be. “Rosy. Hey, it’s me. I’m coming back tomorrow.” Sam looked up at Dean as he spoke. “Yeah, I love you too.” Sam put down the phone before he asked Dean, “So are we ready for dinner now?”  
After dinner, they downed several shots to celebrate the beginning of their new lives. The brothers walked back to their room in good spirits although they were unusually quiet.  
Maybe it was alcohol - or maybe an intense sentiment about moving away from their old life - that made Dean forget everything; as soon as they entered the room and the door was closed, he pulled his little brother into his arms from behind. Sam put his hands on Dean’s arms around his waist, trying to loosen the grip that was too tight and with too much passion. Dean expected Sam to wriggle free of the awkward embrace, probably with bewilderment or even disgust in his eyes. But Sam just turned around in his arms and faced his brother. He closed in, taking Dean by surprise, and drew him into a kiss.  
The tender kiss overrode Dean’s senses. Sam’s tongue parted his lips and he accepted it readily. Their tongues met and slid against each other, warm and wet, sharing the strong flavor of whiskey in their mouths, petting, probing and sucking on the other hungrily. After a brief parting of their lips for air, Dean yanked Sam back into an even deeper kiss. Sam moaned his brother’s name into their mouths. Dean’s brain reeled. His brother’s voice had never sounded more seductive... Then the realization struck him. Brothers. Kissing. Damn!  
“No.” Dean pushed Sam away.  
“Dean...” Sam reached out hesitantly for his brother.  
Dean stumbled back. “We can’t.” He shook his head desperately. “We shouldn't be doing this.”  
“Don’t turn me down, Dean,” Sam pleaded, coming closer to his brother. “Please. I need this. I can’t just move on without this.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and led it down to his crotch.  
Dean was aghast. Unable to believe what was happening, he gaped at Sam - his brother was crimson to the ears, his eyes squeezed shut. He was waiting for Dean’s reaction to his make-or-break attempt with bated breath.  
So, his little brother wanted to spend a night with him before tying the knot, like some cheesy romance novel - this was his first and last chance and he got up his nerve to make advances to his big brother. The thought snapped something in Dean. He would never have admitted it, but even when he told Sam to go to the woman he loved and become happy for two of them, even when he congratulated Sam on his engagement to Rose, he wanted Sam. He always wanted to love his brother the way he knew he shouldn't have even dreamed of.  
Resolute, Dean palmed Sam’s face and made him look at him. “You really sure about this, Sammy?”  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Sam said eagerly and leaned to the touch. “I want you.” Sam turned his face and kissed Dean’s hand.  
Dean lightly patted the side of Sam’s neck. “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?” He whispered into his brother’s ear.  
While they were getting undressed in a somewhat strained silence, their eyes were locked. Dean climbed on the bed first; Sam followed. Dean motioned Sam to sit beside him.  
They leaned in for a kiss. They each breathed a sigh of contentment after a long, open-mouthed, loving exploration of each other. They pressed their foreheads together, eyeing the other wistfully. Dean searched his brother’s face for some sign of misgivings, but there was none. Their darkened eyes mirrored their mutual desire.  
“This should be making me sick, you know, touching my brother like this, but I...”  
Suddenly Sam’s loud sneeze made Dean break off. It was understandable though; the room was quite chilly. “Sorry,” apologized Sam.  
Dean chuckled softly. “Here, let me warm you up.” He made Sam lie down on his back and rolled on top of him. Their fingers were entwined; the heat of Dean’s hand seeped into his brother’s. Sam’s eyes drifted shut as he snuggled against the warm body. He breathed in the familiar scent of his brother. Then Dean scooted his hips over, settling himself between his brother’s legs. Sam jolted at the contact of their groins. He peered down between their bodies and grew into a bundle of nerves. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, painfully self-conscious.  
“Freaked out?” Dean gave him a good-natured tickle under the chin.  
“Don’t tell me it doesn't make you uncomfortable to see two dicks so close together.” Sam batted away his brother’s hand. Dean couldn't resist a smile at Sammy trying to be a smartass in the face of what they were about to commit.  
“Why don’t we turn off the light, huh?” suggested Dean. “So you won’t have to gouge your eyes out later.”  
Sam scoffed. “No.” He stroked Dean’s cheek. “I want to see your face.”  
Sam’s fingers ran gently through Dean’s hair as his brother nuzzled his neck. Dean dragged his tongue along Sam’s jawline to his ear, where he nibbled at the earlobe, making Sam’s whole body tingle. Dean sucked the soft patch of skin under Sam’s ear, while his hands roved over Sam’s firm pecs.  
Sam gasped when Dean’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. Dean’s fingertips trailed each ridge of Sam’s ribcage, then down his sides and rested on his hips. Dean’s mouth followed. Sam’s nipples were each toyed with Dean’s tongue and lips, before his teeth grazed at them. Sam hissed at the sensation. Dean then flicked his tongue in and out of Sam’s belly button, at the same time his hands ghosted down his inner thighs with slight scrapes of the fingernails. Sam squirmed, hands impulsively clawed at the bed sheet beneath.  
Dean stopped and crawled up Sam’s body. Sam’s shaggy hair had fallen loosely across his brow. Dean brushed back the stray locks and gave him a gentle peck on the temple.  
“I never imagined you would be like this,” remarked Sam with a sultry smile.  
“Like what?” Dean was curious.  
“I expected you’d be more, I don’t know, Neanderthal in the sack.” Sam gave him an honest answer.  
“Disappointed?” Dean got playful. “You know, if it floats your boat, I’d be happy to manhandle you and take your ass rough.” Dean grasped Sam’s butt cheek and gave it a squeeze for emphasis.  
Sam groaned out loud, thrilled at the anticipation.  
“You like it.” Dean cracked a wicked grin as he fingered the wetness at the tip of Sam’s rigid cock. “Maybe you like to be tied down with your legs wide spread and fucked like an animal.”  
As the image hit Sam like a punch in the gut, a large bead of precome formed at his cockhead.  
Dean spat in his own palm and took his brother’s shaft in his slicked fist. “Did you ever fantasize your brother jerking you off?”  
Color rose in Sam’s cheeks. “Y-Yes.” Sam said bashfully.  
Dean slid his hand up and down, his thumb smearing the precome around the crown. Dean lowered his face to level with it. “How about blowjobs?” His tongue lapped at the thick fluid. “Ever imagined your brother sucking you dry?”  
Sam shook his head from side to side quickly, like a little boy.  
Dean wrapped his lips around the plump head, circling his tongue. Sam’s eyes popped at the sight. Sam couldn't take his eyes off his brother as Dean opened his mouth wide and let the first couple of inches in. The feeling of a warm, wet mouth enclosing his throbbing member sent a delicious shiver down Sam’s spine. “God, it feels good.” Sam’s involuntary cry made Dean’s lips arch into a smile around the shaft.  
“Glad you liked it.” Dean pinned Sam’s hips to the mattress and traced the bulged vein on Sam’s erection with the tip of his tongue. Sam’s breathing quickened when Dean dipped his head and swallowed down the length until his mouth was full. He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder, drawing a throaty moan from his brother. Dean slipped a hand down to cup Sam’s balls and fondled them. He raised his head and told his little brother, “Come for me, Sammy.” Dean carried on with jerking the shaft furiously while his other hand gave a little tug at the sac.  
Sam made a choked sound. His back arched and his head tossed back as he squirted milky come.  
Dean ran his fingers through the spent semen on his brother’s heaving belly. Once his fingers were covered with come, Dean slid the tip of his forefinger into Sam’s opening, which at once clenched to resist a further intrusion.  
“Relax.” Dean told Sam in a deep voice. The resistance faded with every slight dip of his fingertip. Dean then moved his finger in circles around the rim, deepening the thrust little by little. Soon Sam’s ass accommodated the whole digit.  
“Two, now.” Dean informed and pushed his middle finger into the tightness with a twist. “How’s that feel?” Dean breathed into Sam’s ear.  
Sam shivered, and pushed down onto Dean’s fingers for more friction. A third finger was added. After Dean rubbed inside tentatively, Sam’s stretched hole took them all. “Who would have thought you’d be so good at taking all this.” Dean mumbled between his short hot breaths. “You look hot with your ass stuffed full.” His own need grew stronger, pushing him to the limits of his self-control. He pulled out his fingers and lined his dick up against Sam’s hole.  
Sam’s eyes widened when his brother’s hardness penetrated his opening. A heady mixture of fear and lust took hold of him. “Aargh!” Sam growled, more in shock than pain.  
Dean pushed in. Fighting the urge to bottom out, he gave Sam time to adjust. He gathered Sam into his arms, giving his back caring caresses. Sam took a deep breath and let it go. Dean felt him open up. Sam nodded for him to go on. Dean laid his brother back down and went in further, until his balls were flush against Sam’s ass. He gradually settled into a leisurely pace - his dick slid almost all the way out and back in, then again, and again. The sensation was overwhelming. Dean gave a euphoric sigh. He changed the angle and his dick brushed Sam’s prostate - Sam’s breath hitched. Another thrust pushed the nub perfectly. Sam let out a sharp cry of pleasure.  
Then Dean stopped still, with his dick sheathed in the tight heat. Sam began writhing beneath him, panting, his legs trembling, and his ass clamping down on Dean’s shaft impatiently. His needy moans made Dean’s dick twitch. When he couldn't hold back any longer, Dean resumed his pounding with a vengeance.  
“Yes. Fuck me hard, Dean.” Sam demanded with lustful rolling of his hips.  
Dean went wild. He leaned down to brace himself as he sped up.  
Sam’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s torso. His hips rocked uncontrollably while Dean slammed into him with an erratic rhythm. Every thrust was bliss. Sam’s toes wiggled on the small of Dean’s back. Half-formed words dissolved into urgent whimpers at Sam’s throat.  
With one final thrust, Dean howled and shot a load of come into his brother.  
Sam felt the release of warm fluid inside himself. The thought of his brother losing it deep in his body sent him over the edge. Pure pleasure raced through his spine. His eyes rolled back as his thick come erupted from his unattended member.  
They collapsed onto the bed together. After a few heavy breaths, Dean eased himself out of his brother.


End file.
